Lost Ember
Lost Ember is an adventure game in which you must explore the ruins of an ancient empire from the perspective of wolf that must find his place in the world. Its release was on November 22, 2019. It was funded on Kickstarter on October 13th, 2016. Overview In Lost Ember you uncover the secrets of a fallen civilization as a wolf that has to find his place in the world. With the ability to control every animal you see, you have everything you need to find your way to Machu Kila - the city that shall answer all the questions that your mysterious companion raises. It has a single player. Gameplay The gameplay in Lost Ember focuses on experiencing the world and the story from fascinating perspectives. Each animal available to the player offers new possibilities and opportunities for breathtaking moments. Dive into deep waters, fly at lofty heights, dig underground as a mole or even climb steep cliffs with a mountain goat. Players will be able to move through the world at their own pace without interrupting the flow of the game with combat, overly complex puzzles or even dying. While the main character is the wolf, players may possess any other animal they encounter in the world, which gives players great mobility. Some of the animals that are expected to be featured in Lost Ember are parrots, fish, moles, eagles, capybaras, mountain goats, buffalos and more. Additional animals are planned as well. The animals inhabit different areas in world of the game and while some occur in various scenarios, others may only populate a specific region. On the way to the city of Machu Kila, the wolf and his companion cross through many distinct areas each with their own unique flora and fauna. Playable Animals At Launch *Wolf *Parrot *Fish *Mole Possible Future Animals (Depending on Kickstarter funding) *Tortoise *Wombat *Duck *Frog *Otter *Owl *Meerkat *Cat System requirements MinimumLost Ember Steam Page. Retrieved 29. January 2020. *OS: Windows 7, Windows 8 or Windows 10 *Processor: 3.0GHz CPU Dual Core *Memory: 4 GB RAM *Graphics: GTX 550 Ti 1GB/ Radeon 6950 1GB *DirectX: Version 10 *Storage: 13 GB available space Recommended * OS: Windows 7, Windows 8 or Windows 10 *Processor: 2.4GHz CPU Quad Core *Memory: 8 GB RAM *Graphics: GTX 770 2GB / Radeon R9 280X 3GB *DirectX: Version 10 *Storage: 13 GB available space Images Avani - Lost Ember.jpg|Avani Cave - Lost Embe.jpg|Cave Companion - Lost Ember.jpg|Companion Companion 2 - Lost Ember.jpg Companion 3 - Lost Ember.jpg Hummingbird - Lost Ember.gif|Hummingbird Hummingbirds - Lost Ember.jpg Hummingbirds 2 - Lost Ember.jpg Lost Ember screenshot 2.jpg Lost Ember screenshot.jpg Meadow Companion - Lost Ember.jpg|Meadow Companion Memory Bridge - Lost Ember.jpg|Memory Bridge Memory Bridge 2 - Lost Ember.jpg Memory Bridge 3 - Lost Ember.jpg Memory Reveal - Lost Ember.jpg|Memory Reveal Parrot - Lost Ember.jpg|Parrot Parrot 2 - Lost Ember.jpg Parrot swarm - Lost Ember.jpg Parrots - Lost Ember.jpg Possess - Lost Ember.jpg|Possess Quarry - Lost Ember.png|Quarry Tower Neu - Lost Ember.jpg|Tower Wolf - Lost Ember.jpg|Wolf Lost Ember poster.jpg|Poster Videos Lost Ember - Official Teaser 2016 Lost_Ember_Dev_Blog_1_-_New_world,_new_animals,_new_statues! File:Lost Ember - Official Story Teaser 2016-0|Official Story Teaser File:Lost Ember Behind The Scenes 1 - Story and World-0|Lost Ember Behind The Scenes References External links *Official site *Steam Category:Lost Ember